Temperature indicators for cooked meats are well known in the art. Typically, such temperature indicators include an outer housing and an internal, centrally located and moveable stem. The stem is typically spring loaded and held in a withdrawn position by a solid, fusible material. Upon attainment of the desired temperature, the fusible material softens, allowing the force of the compressed spring to push the stem outward, thereby indicating that the desired temperature for the cooked meat has been obtained.
It is important that the stem be maintained within a closed environment so that the fusible material does not leak out of the timer and, vice versa, so that hot cooking juices do not enter the timer and prematurely soften the fusible material for release of the signal stem. One type of seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,931 of Volk, entitled "Umbrella Top Timer." The Umbrella Top Timer of Volk offers as a solution to the sealing problem the utilization of an enlarged flat outer end on the stem, which end extends radially outwardly of the stem and has an undersurface complementary to the upper surface on the outer housing or barrel flange for mating therewith to seal the interior of the barrel against the intrusion of foreign material such as hot cooking juices or fluids prior to release of the stem as the result of melting of the fusible material. In order for the enlarged flat outer end of the stem to engage the barrel flange, the stem must be inserted in proper alignment so that the necessary 360.degree. sealing area can be effected. Any misalignment of the stem may cause the seal to be rendered ineffective.